Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supplements configured to increase alertness and reduce anxiety or produce a feeling of calmness and method of using said supplements.
Background
There are a wide variety of supplements available for either increasing alertness or for reducing anxiety, but there are no formulations configured to simultaneously do both. Many of the supplements directed toward increasing alertness contain ingredients that increase anxiety, such as caffeine or other stimulants. Likewise, supplements directed toward reducing anxiety typically also reduce alertness and often times contain ingredients that make a person drowsy.
There are many different situations where a person needs to be alert but also needs to remain calm. There is a need for a supplement comprising a composition to produce these two often considered disparate effects.